


The Morning After

by xxenjoy



Series: Talking 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Sequel, Top!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <i>When You're Talking in Your Sleep</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any and all mistakes, I finished this literally overnight and I'm too impatient to have someone read over it and edit properly because it was supposed to be done _months_ ago. So, my half-conscious editing job will have to do for now, sorry c:

Before he was even properly awake, Cas was aware of banging sounds from somewhere much too close to his head. He opened his eyes blearily, but the room was dark enough that he didn't have to let his eyes adjust. With a slight groan, he kicked his legs out from under the covers to go and answer the door, more than a little confused when the door suddenly opened, apparently on its own. His heart raced as he realized the voices at the door belonged to Sam and Dean. 

Everything from the night before came back to him like a dream that pieces itself together bit by bit. He grinned to himself at the memory of Dean's soft, contented noises as he let Cas curl around him, still coming down from his orgasm. It seemed almost like a dream, and if he hadn't woken up in Dean's bed, the spot next to him still warm from another body, he would have thought it was a dream.

"It's okay Sam," Dean hushed from across the room, "We didn't have a key to your room, so he stayed with me last night. He's still asleep though."

"I take it everything's okay then?"

"Yeah, we're good, but you wanna come back in a bit? I was in the middle of a pretty good dream when your banging woke me up. I literally fell outta bed." 

Sam huffed a laugh, "You weren't... _talking_ again were you?" 

Cas looked up at that, smirking to himself when he realized Dean was peering around the door wearing nothing but the plaid shirt he had obviously thrown on when Sam arrived. The door was only open as far as the chain would allow, and Dean's face was probably - hopefully - all Sam could see.

Dean sounded exasperated when he replied, impatient, "I don't know Sam. I was asleep, but so was Cas when I woke up, so I'm gonna go with no. Anyway, I'm gonna-" he gestured back into the room, but Castiel couldn't see Sam's reaction. He assumed it was agreement, because Dean closed the door a moment later and flung the shirt back onto the floor. Cas nestled a little deeper into the blankets as Dean crossed over to the bed. It still caught him off guard when a warm body pressed against his own, one hand sliding over his hip. 

"Mornin' Cas," Dean's voice was rough, barely a whisper and his breath against Cas' ear sent shivers down his spine. "Are you awake?"

Cas hummed a response and pushed his shoulders back against Dean's chest. He smiled softly as light kisses were pressed into the side of his neck. 

"Dean," he could hear the almost-laughter in his own voice and he knew Dean wouldn't take his protests seriously. "Sam wants to leave."

"Sam can wait a few more minutes," he purred, pulling Cas' hips back into him, "I just got you here, I don't wanna let you go yet."

That was something Cas definitely couldn't argue with and he conceded, huffing a small laugh as he rolled onto his back, "okay."

Dean's lips pressed soft against his own, as tender and patient as they had been the night before.

\- - - - -

The knocking came again a little while later, louder this time, and accompanied by shouting. Dean laughed, pressing a few final kisses to Cas' chin and neck before trying to extract himself from the tangle of sheets and Castiel's legs. Cas watched him with a content smile as he stumbled across the room trying to find something to wear.

Eventually, he settled on the same shirt as earlier, but by now Cas was surprised Sam hadn't knocked down the door. 

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dude, I've been waiting for you for forty-five minutes."

"I'm busy."

"Uh huh, I'm hungry, Dean. I want to get breakfast and I want to go. Is Cas up?"

"Yeah, he's up. Why don't you go pick up breakfast and we'll be ready by the time you get back."

"We don't have time," Sam sighed, "Checkout's in an hour. We'll just stop somewhere on the way back." 

He heard Dean sigh from across the room, "fine, just gimme ten minutes." He was being stubborn and he knew it, but Sam was right - they had to get going. Cas pushed the covers away, crawling to the end of the bed to retrieve his pants. 

Dean was frowning at him when he turned back to the bed, "what are you doing?"

"Getting dressed," he said simply. Dean pressed a hand against his chest, cocking his head to one side.

"I can see that, but _why?_ We have a whole ten minutes." He was practically whining and Cas cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't understand how Sam has put up with you for so long - you're very difficult."

Dean put on a mock offended look and pushed him backwards onto the bed, crawling over him with a smirk. Castiel gave up the fight with a few well-placed kisses, arching into the touch and letting his head sink back into the pillow. 

It was another fifteen minutes before they were dressed and out the door. 

Sam was waiting for them less than patiently in the passenger's seat when they finally made it out to the parking lot. Cas sighed softly as he slid into the back seat, but for once he was actually glad for it. The three of them had left the bunker almost a month ago and it had just been one hunt after another, after another, driving all over the country, seemingly unending. It was exhausting, and Cas had found himself wondering, more than once, how Sam and Dean had managed it their whole lives. This was one car ride he was looking forward to. 

He rolled his shoulders and settled against the seat of the car, pushing down the urge to slide his fingers into Dean's hair. 

They stopped at a small diner just out of town. By that time, Sam was in a much better mood, laughing and joking with Dean as they ordered three breakfasts. Castiel sat down in a booth by the window, recounting the night's events as he waited for the brothers to join him. For something that had boiled higher and higher over the years, threatening to boil over so many times, he and Dean coming together hadn't been the explosive event he had expected. Sam didn't even know yet. 

He smiled up at the younger Winchester as he slid into the booth next to Cas. Sam pushed a tray over in front on him and Castiel nodded, smiling softly.

"Thank you, Sam."

"So, was Dean alright last night?" he asked, shooting Cas a sideways look before digging into his scrambled eggs. 

"If you mean the dreams, yes. Dean was fine last night." he suppressed a grin as Dean slid in across from them. 

"So, what're we talking about?" she looked intentionally at Sam and reached over to spear Cas' eggs onto his fork. Castiel didn't bat an eye, but Sam sent a questioning look between them.

"I don't like them," Cas explained without looking up. He scraped the egg to one side, turning the plate so it was easier for Dean to reach. Sam didn't mention it, but he continued to watch Dean, a smug expression plastered on his face. 

"I take it you two are... good? What the hell happened? You haven't been talking for two weeks."

"We talked about it," Dean said bluntly, "we're cool."

"You _talked_?" Sam asked in disbelief. 

"Yes," Cas assured him, though his own memories provided very little to back up this claim. 

" _You_ ," he started, shooting a pointed look at his brother, " _talked_ about _that_."

Dean rolled his eyes, but grinned, "we talked about it, Dude. We're good." His voice was light as he spoke, almost amused, "and now that we're going home, things can get back to normal for a while." Sam just shook his head, but he didn't mention it again for the rest of the day.

\- - - - -

Castiel let his thoughts wander on the drive back, staring out the window at the passing towns. He still had questions of his own to ask, mostly regarding where in stood with Dean, but he hadn't been sure of that in years, and it could wait a little while longer. It helped that Dean was continually sending glances into the rear view mirror, and Cas had to hide his stupid grin from Sam each time. He didn't know if Dean was going to mention it to his brother, but he didn't worry about it, he could ask Dean about it later. They would be back soon and he would have plenty of time to think and talk to Dean then.

He leaned forward, resting his arms on the front seat. His fingertips traced unfamiliar patterns on Dean's neck, pushing into the short hairs there. Dean's smile was smug when Cas checked the mirror, but his eyes were soft.

\- - - - -

They had been back all of ten minutes - maybe less - just long enough to say hello to Kevin and Charlie, before Dean was grabbing his hand and tugging him into the hall. Dean pressed him against the wall none too gently, kissing him soundly.

"That drive was too damn long," he mumbled, hands coming up to cup Cas' face. Dean pressed closer and Cas arched into him, arms snaking around his waist. His lips parted, letting Dean's tongue slip between them with a slight groan. 

They were both flushed and panting when Dean pulled away, one hand still braced on the wall over Cas' shoulder. "Just to be clear," he breathed, "last night wasn't just a one-time thing, right?"

"No, Dean," Cas huffed, tugging him back into a deep kiss. Footsteps drew them apart again, pushing them to opposite sides of the corridor.

"Come on," Dean grinned, "I've got laundry to do and I'm willing to bet you do too."

"I do." They picked up their laundry hampers on the way, along with both bags that they didn't bother to unpack - after a month on the road pretty much everything needed to be washed even with frequent laundromat visits. 

It took twice as long to get anything done because every time Dean caught Cas watching him, he would push him up against the closest surface and kiss him until they were both breathless. After the first load was in the machine, Cas would sit back and just stare at Dean until he noticed him.

\- - - - -

Charlie insisted that everyone eat together that night, having had only Kevin for company and because they had ' _been away for ages_.' She made burgers and fries with salad for Sam, and sat everyone down at six.

"So, four weeks? Anything fun happen?" 

Cas' eyes slid to Dean, meeting his gaze for an instant before they both glanced back to the table. Sam rolled his eyes and launched into a summary of their past month, thankfully leaving out everything about Dean's dreams and the recording. Kevin seemed content to hear about the cases, but Charlie seemed to realize he was omitting something, and continued to press for details. 

Castiel was only casually listening, pushing one of his fries around in the little pot of ketchup and trying to ignore Dean's thumb rubbing little circles onto his thigh. He looked up at him again, swallowing hard as Dean met his gaze with a smirk. Sam cleared his throat, not so subtly, drawing not only their attention, but Charlie and Kevin's as well.

"Sorry," he mumbled, glaring at Dean, "water went down the wrong way."

"Uh huh," Charlie smirked, glancing up at Cas and Dean before sharing a disbelieving look with Kevin. Cas rubbed the back of his neck and let his right hand drop to Dean's knee beneath the table. Dean cocked an eyebrow at him, lips twitching as if he was trying not to smile. Cas ducked his head, unable to hold back his grin. 

"Oh for the love of God," Sam groaned, pushing his hair back, "Cas just _kiss_ him already. I can't deal with you two and your stupid heart eyes anymore."

Castiel started, jerking his head up to face Sam. Charlie and Kevin were both staring, looking between the two of them and Dean, but Cas was barely paying attention. He turned to Dean who was still gaping at his brother, letting his hand slide up Dean's side. 

"Dean?" 

The man turned to him, still a little stunned, and Cas leaned up, kissing him chastely. Charlie made a little squeaking sound as Cas sat back in his seat without looking away from him. 

"Should have said that ages ago," Sam muttered. 

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean only grinned back at Cas, tugging him into a deeper kiss, clearly oblivious to the others watching them. Sam let out a relieved sigh, and Kevin mumbled something that sounded like ' _finally_.'

They finished the rest of dinner quietly, and when Kevin cleared away the dishes, Castiel stayed to help as Dean went downstairs to shower. Once the kitchen was tidy, he returned to his own bedroom, changing into pyjamas quickly and grabbing the book from his nightstand. 

He was obviously engrossed in the story, because he hadn't realized how much time had passed until there was a quiet knock on the door and it opened slowly. Dean's face peered around the corner at him, grinning expectantly. 

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," Cas responded, barely concealing his grin and he set the book down in front of him.

"I'm gonna head to bed now, if you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

He didn't respond with more than a smile, slipping easily off the bed and crossing to Dean. Without a word, he slid his hands up Dean's sides, kissing him soundly even as one of Dean's arms came up to wind around his waist. 

"Okay."

Cas pulled away with a small smile and pushed Dean back through the doorway, flicking the light out as he followed him. He followed Dean down the hall and into his bedroom, letting the door fall shut behind him with a soft click.

Dean crossed the room and slid beneath the sheets, holding them up for Castiel to climb in on the other side. Cas switched the light off and climbed onto the foot of the bed, both of them chuckling softly as he struggled to get beneath the covers. He settled in, burying his head in the pillow as Dean tugged the covers up over them and leaned in.

"'Night Cas," he hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight."

Dean squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position, eventually settling down with one knee pressed between Castiel's legs, but Cas couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts and feelings ran through his head, and he tried to shut them out, but he couldn't. He wasn't particularly tired, but he wanted to sleep, especially if Dean was going to tangle himself up in his legs and pass out.

After mentally reciting the lyrics to every lullaby he knew, Cas shifted forward, pressing his nose against Dean's.

"Dean?" he whispered, afraid to wake him if he had already fallen asleep.

"Mm?" Dean opened one eye, a sleepy smile creeping across his face as one arm slung around Cas' waist, pulling him into a tender kiss. "Can't sleep?" he mumbled. 

"No." Cas pressed into him, allowing Dean to deepen the kiss with a soft slide of lips, trailing down over his jaw.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, nosing behind Castiel's ear.

"This is nice."

Dean hummed a response, dragging his teeth lightly over Cas' collarbone, "is it?"

"Mmhm," Castiel curled his arms around Dean's waist, rolling onto his back and bringing Dean with him. His hands slid down, fingers curling around the hem of Dean's shirt and dragging it up slowly as he kissed him, savouring the muffled sounds Dean groaned into his mouth. 

Castiel pushed himself into a sitting position, Dean straddling his lap as his fingers drifted up Cas' spine, bunching his shirt up around his chest. He rolled his hips against Dean's ass, grinning as Dean stuttered, his hands fumbling in his attempt to pull Cas' shirt off, but his mouth was back on his as soon as the shirt passed over his head, hot and eager, and Cas shifted back on the mattress until he could lean back against the headboard, pulling Dean with him. 

He brushed his fingers lightly up Dean's back, incredibly aroused by the way Dean moaned and drove his hips forward at the simple touch. Cas groaned in return and slid his hands down over Dean's ass, hoisting him up to pull his legs up under himself.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered, breaking their kiss to nip at Dean's neck, leaving little red bite marks that he knew would be visible the next morning. The handprint was gone, but Cas hummed contentedly around each mark, immensely pleased that he had found a new - albeit temporary - way to display his love for the elder Winchester. Dean moaned appreciatively, leaning into each press of teeth and lips, groaning with pleasure as Cas buried his face in his neck, fingers coming up to tangle in Dean's hair. 

Castiel rose up on his knees, lying Dean gently back against the bed and kissing a trail down from his jaw to his hips, only pausing when he reached the waistband of Dean's boxers. He pressed his hands up Dean's sides, glancing up to meet his gaze.

"Do you want this?"

"You, or the sex?" Dean grinned. Castiel couldn't help but huff a soft laugh in response.

"Either. Both."

"God, yes." 

He pushed his hips up, keeping still long enough for Cas to get them both undressed before he was sitting up and dragging Cas back down with him. Cas smiled against his lips as Dean kissed him, curling one arm around the back of Dean's neck to prop himself up. He rocked against him slowly, drawing out the sensations with lazy rolls of his hips, every touch heightened without the fabric barrier. 

Dean's fingers trailed up his free arm, eventually entwining themselves with his own, and Castiel kissed down his jaw as Dean's other hand found the back of his head. They both paused as Castiel pulled back, their eyes meeting and holding. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but Dean cut him off with an exaggerated breath and the soft press of his hand in Castiel's hair. 

"I love you," he breathed, not daring to look away, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get my shit together." Cas stared down at him, whatever he had been expecting to hear, it wasn't that.

"I love you too," the words left his mouth before he could think to question them, and he curled his fingers in Dean's hair, dipping down to kiss him deeply before pulling back again. "What do you want, Dean?" he breathed, his lips just barely grazing Dean's chest, "right now, what do you want?"

Dean sighed and arched up against his lips, "you, baby. I want you to fuck me." His hand came up to brush Castiel's cheek and in the moment, the words seemed sweeter than they should. Wordlessly, Cas sat back on his knees, watching Dean stretch across the bed to grab a bottle from the table beside the bed. His eyes flicked up to meet Dean's and Dean kissed him, pressing the bottle into Cas' hand as he climbed back into his lap. Every point of contact seemed to burn, and Castiel hauled Dean back up into his lap, needing to feel more of him. 

For a minute, he forgot everything else, dropping the bottle of lube in favour of drawing Dean closer, kissing him deeper, never letting him go if he has his way. Dean's arms wrapped around his neck, fingers sliding through his hair and Dean shifted in his lap, reminding him that they were both very naked and very turned on. 

"You're thinking too much," Dean breathed, "don't think so much." Dean rocked forward, bringing their erections together and Cas moaned low in his ear, reaching for the bottle next to him. Squirting a generous amount of lube into one hand, sliding the other up between Dean's shoulder blades to keep him close. His other hand slid down Dean's back, sliding between his cheeks. Dean gasped at the touch, and Cas leaned over his shoulder, pressing kisses behind Dean's ear. 

He worked one finger in slowly, kissing every sound from Dean's lips, forcing himself to stay calm as his cock twitched impatiently between his legs. As Cas added a second finger, Dean bucked against him clinging to Castiel's shoulders, his moans and whimpers becoming more frantic. Blunt nails dug into Cas' shoulders, and he couldn't help the little jerk his hips gave every time Dean rolled against him. 

"Cas," he whined, "fuck, Cas. Baby, please." 

Cas pushed in one final time before pulling out altogether. He leaned back as Dean rose up onto his knees, bracing himself on Castiel's shoulders as he aligned himself with Cas' cock. Cas caught his gaze and held it as Dean sunk down over the head of his cock. The feeling was no less overwhelming the second time, and as Dean dropped down in one smooth motion, Cas felt like he couldn't breath. He paused, not realizing he'd shut his eyes until they flashed open again. 

" _Shit_ , Dean." His hands found Dean's hips, settling gently as he thrust up into him. 

"Mm, fuck," Dean grunted, rising up and dropping onto Cas again. He kept an easy pace, rocking against Cas' stomach and back onto his cock with soft moans that made it difficult for Cas to keep Dean's pace. He held back, pressing his hips up to meet each of Dean's thrusts, curling one hand around Dean's hip while the other moved to encircle his length.

He grinned against Dean, pressing soft kisses down his throat as his hips stuttered, trying to find a balance between thrusting forward and dropping back. Cas jerked him quickly, almost losing control as Dean clenched around him. He snaked his arms around Dean's waist and lifted him, tipping him back against the bed and sitting back. He re-aligned himself, lifting Dean's legs so he would wrap them around his waist and pushed back in easily with a breathy " _fuck, Dean_." He slid down, so he was resting on his forearms, fingers pushing into Dean's hair. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm amazing, baby," he rolled his hips in a circle, encouraging Cas to move, "long as you don't stop." Cas gave a quick thrust and pressed his mouth to Dean's, nipping at his lips. 

It was only a matter of minutes before soft words turned to intelligible grunts and moans and Dean kept a tight hold around Cas' waist, pulling him deeper. Dean leaned up to him, not quite a kiss, just a clumsy press of lips before Cas thrust hard again and he fell back against the bed, head rolling back. 

"Fuck, Cas, _yes_. Right there, babe, right there-" he gasped as Cas hit his prostate again, and Castiel moaned into his neck, angling his hips to keep drawing those sounds from Dean. He was beautiful, so beautiful in every way, and Cas was the one who got to take him apart and build him back up again. And fuck if Dean didn't look perfect when he was falling apart. 

Dean's hands gripped the sheets, Cas' arms, his back before settling in his hair, holding gentle but firm. He moaned and whined and pressed back into each roll of Cas' hips. He was close to the edge, Castiel could feel it, the same liquid heat that was gathering in his gut. Cas' thrusts became uneven, focusing more on Dean than himself. He dropped one hand, wrapping it around Dean's shaft and pumping roughly. 

"Fuck Cas, I'm coming, I-" Dean let out a loud moan, and his fingers tightened in Cas' hair, holding tightly as he came, painting white over his stomach. Castiel stroked him through it and Dean arched into him with a whine, eyelids fluttering at the sensitivity. 

When he came back down, he cupped Castiel's face with both hands, dragging him down into a heady kiss. His hands slid down the curve of Cas' back and over his as to pull him closer. It was hard to focus with Dean's hands running all over him, but Castiel kissed him hard fucking into him with little finesse as he tipped over the edge. His nails dug into the blankets, panting desperately as he slammed in one last time, coming with a broken cry. 

Cas pulled out slowly and collapsed to one side, careful not to squish Dean. He shut his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, reminding himself that he had to get up and cleaned up before he was allowed to sleep. The sudden weight of Dean's arm over his stomach pulled him back into semi-consciousness and he grinned up at him, running a hand through Dean's hair. 

"Love you," he mumbled. Dean smiled down at him, kissing his chest before pushing himself up and off the bed. 

He returned a minute later with a facecloth, kneeling over Cas to clean them both up. Castiel just lay still and let him, humming contentedly at the attention. 

"We should sleep in my room," he mumbled, "no sheets to change." Dean chuckled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Okay, you have a definite point there." 

Cas pushed himself up off the bed and they carefully made their way down the hall, locking Cas' bedroom door and shoving everything off the bed before climbing in. Castiel curled toward him, but Dean grumbled at him, obviously tired now that he was lying down.

"Mm-mm," he mumbled, pressing his nose into Castiel's hair as he rolled over "not th' little spoon, you just got lucky last night." He slung an arm over Cas' hips and Cas curled back into him, tilting his head back to kiss him. 

"I don't mind," he mumbled, and Dean's lips pressed into his hair. It wasn't a lie, Cas was more than willing to take anything Dean could give him. He had liked the feeling of waking up wrapped around a warm body, but falling asleep in Dean's arms was definitely something he could get used to.


End file.
